


Cover Girl

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Mechanics, Photo Shoots, Photography, Plot, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Handsome Jack wants a stunning woman to hang off his arm for the next issue of Hyperion's most popular magazine.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Cover Girl

Handsome Jack paced around his office, echo in hand, scrolling through copious amounts of pictures, all of which were of dangerously gorgeous women who lived on the station. His finger was swiping right in swift motions against the screen, waiting for the perfect girl to jump out at him. Helios was full of pretty women, but he only hired the best. Jack, as per usual, had been asked to be on the cover of this months Hyperion magazine. Asked is the wrong word - there was no other man in the company that was allowed to be on the glossy front page. Either way, Jack had the chore of deciding which sexy bitch he wanted hanging off his arm this time. 

Jack wouldn't call it a necessarily call it a chore, he loved seeing all these beautiful figures - and faces - but he had a few rules. He never used the same girl twice and they had to be hot as Hell. 

"Argh, this is friggin' impossible!" Jack groaned to himself, his eyes fixated on the screen in his hands.

An incoming call interrupted him, and he was almost thankful. His assistant immediately began to talk.

"There's a lady here to see you, sir," He spoke nervously, "she said she's a mechanical engineer from floor 3. She said it's important. Should I let her in?"

"Yeah, yeah, let her in kiddo." Jack replied, making his way to his desk to sit down.

The call ended and Jack continued to go through the endless amount of pictures once again. The photoshoot was next week. He didn't have much time left to choose. 

The rubber soles of your shoes squeaked against the shiny and clean floor as you made your way into his office, making a straight path to Jack's desk. His eyes never once drifted from his screen which made you scowl, finally coming to stand across from where he was seated. You crossed your arms as you waited, being as patient as you could. Being stubborn was a quality that can either make or break you, but in this case, it was just pissing you off. You had some ground breaking news about the new gun prototype he had ordered your team to make - but if he wasn't going to even acknowledge your existence, then maybe he didn't deserve to know. 

Growing tired of waiting, you coughed a little to gain his attention. To prove how impatient you were with his attitude. Jack let out a hefty dramatic sigh, carelessly chucking his echo onto the desk in front of him and lifted his head up. He blinked a few times, staring at you without a single word until a large grin broke out on his face. 

"It's you!" He cackled, clapping his hands together, "All that time wasted, and here you are! You're the one!"

"I'm sorry, what-" He cut you off quickly.

"Monday. My office. Be here or I'll make sure I find you," He spoke, his tone darkening, "and it will be worse for you if I have to find you."

Then he laughed again, smacking his hand against the arm of his chair. Your arms were still crossed and you narrowed your eyes at him slightly. Is he high or something?

"Right..." You muttered, "Anyway! The prototype blueprints you sent to my team the other day-"

He cut you off once again, "Yadda, yadda, yadda. Listen princess, get your department boss to send me an e-mail if the prototype is finished! I'll meet with him! I know you only came in here to get me to notice you. You're gorgeous, we both know it pumpkin, that's why I've chosen you for this month's magazine cover! Just come back on Monday, mmkay?"

You grit your teeth in annoyance, "I am the boss of the Mechanics floor. I did email you, you didn't reply. Twice."

"Really?" Jack scoffed, then smiled, "Sexy and smart. I like you even more."

"I don't care. Your prototype is ready, and if you'd have read your e-mails, you'd have seen that we managed to go the extra mile and add all of the 4 different elemental effects AND a faster reload speed than you originally asked for. My team and I work hard to create what you ask, even when what you want is nearly an impossible task." Your voice raised as you ranted, anger pumping around your veins at his degrading comment, "I'd like you to remember that when you start production, we put our blood, sweat and tears into Hyperion weapons and the least you could do is answer a fucking email. Thank you for this short meeting, Jack, I hope I didn't waste too much of your precious time."

You turned on your heels, making a speedy exit. Not quick enough to miss the shout that came from Jack as you stormed off, "Monday! Don't forget!"

You were so enraged, you lifted your hand to show him your middle finger in all it's glory. It only made him grin, happily watching your hips sway as you walked out of the room. 

Jack's assistant gulped as you charged by. This wasn't the first time you'd stopped by. Last year the same thing happened. And the year before that. Your team were specialists, sometimes it could take well over 6-12 months to create some crazy new idea that Jack had threw at you. You had only this year became the head of department however, due to your dedication and strong personality. You didn't like time wasters or attitudes, even though you had the biggest attitude of them all. Every time you had come by Jack's office, you managed to get away with your rude behaviour. Today he basically confirmed that it was only because of your looks. Deep down, you didn't know whether to be relieved that he didn't take it the wrong way - but you were still annoyed at the things he did.

You finally made it back to your apartment, sending a quick message out to your team telling them you were still awaiting Jack's meeting date and that they too could go home and relax. You dropped onto your sofa, leaning back and sighing. You were finally able to process what he now wanted from you in a few days time. A photoshoot? Really? You were already seething in anger and annoyance before you had stepped in due to him neglecting your emails, that you hadn't even taken in what he was saying at the time.

You knew you didn't have much choice though. 

Monday rolled around and you had spent almost all of the weekend trying to cool your anger. Jack had replied to your original email, with only details on when you should arrive at his office for the shoot. No word of a meeting on your floor for his prototype test. You wouldn't care so much if he didn't always demand to be told/shown everything that was made on the station. You admired his love for his company but he could at least take less than two months to reply to one email. 

It was 8am, and he had requested that you be at his office around 9. You'd decided to take a quick detour on your journey, stopping off at a cafe to grab a coffee and a quick breakfast snack. 

Waltzing through the door to Jack's office, coffee in hand, you moaned in your head at the transformation. There were large lights and a large white backdrop set up by the furthest wall from you, a small team of people working away to make sure everything was set up to perfection. You really wished no was an option but that's an answer Jack never likes, or offers for that matter. What he says goes. 

You made your way over to the man himself, standing next to him and taking a sip of your drink without a greeting. 

"Well hello there gorgeous," Jack hummed, grinning at you, "I knew you'd come!"

"You didn't exactly give me much choice." You replied, flashing him a fake smile back.

He chuckled a bit, before pointing to a small table next to a makeshift tent-like shape. He instructed you that you were to get changed and have your hair and make up done. And off you went, wondering what the theme could possibly be.


End file.
